A su lado
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Cada vez que Candy seguía su camino siempre estaba cerca de ella, siguiéndola sea a donde sea siempre dependía de ella mientras contenía esos sentimientos dentro de su corazón Yuri sutil Candy x Annie


Candy White Ardley… 15 años, mi mejor amiga de la infancia, trabajadora, alegre, generosa… Una persona optimista, amigable como perseverante, una persona que es leal entre sí misma como a los demás, quizás llega a ser algo sentimental pero aun así ella es una persona que cree en sí misma como en sus ideales, dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por los seres que quiere.

Salvaje como un tigre que surge y ataca en las nieves con un corazón dorado que ruge y brilla en la oscuridad junto a una gran fortaleza, divertida, decidida y carismática… Quién diría que el trato que no tuvo cuando vivíamos en Estados Unidos lo obtendría en Japón hasta ya es inspiración de muchas personas como las estudiantes del colegio nipón donde estudiamos, entre ellas ese club de idols llamado Muse o las musas como se le conocen.

Cada vez que estoy con ella a su lado aunque me sienta como su manager o una fangirl (Aunque no lo sea) siempre noto que mi amiga, esa pecosa con corazón de león… No hay duda de que con el pasar de los años se volverá más hermosa que nunca… Un motivo claro por qué mi corazón arde cuando se trata de ella.

Estoy yéndome a la escuela Otonokizaka en donde estudio música cuando de pronto una joven pelinegra de coletas, una pelinaranja de coleta con un moño de lado y una pelicorta del mismo color naranja solo que con una mirada similar a la de un gato intervienen en mi camino, ambas están respirando algo agotadas, probablemente ambas habían corrido desde muy lejos.

La joven de coletas está al frente de la comitiva, es de bajita estatura como unos lindos ojos carmines dándole una apariencia de una niña pequeña. La joven usa corbata verde, es de tercer año. La joven bajita con mirada sonriente me extendió lo que parecía ser un pequeño sobre

-Annie Britter, ¿Cierto?

-Sí lo soy, ¿Por qué?- Respondo y en menos de nada la joven me da el sobre mi mano

-Lamentamos molestarte tan de repente, pero, ¿Podrías hacernos un favor?

-¿Cuál sería?

-Yo y mis amigas le hicimos una carta para Candy White

-Sabemos que tú y ella son amigas de infancia- Decía la pelinaranja de la coleta de lado- ¿Podemos pedirte que se la des?

En verdad no puedo creer que mi mejor amiga sea como una especie de chica popular en esa escuela aparte de que es muy respetada y querida dentro como fuera de ella sobre todo en las school idols que representan Otonokizaka, no puedo negar un favor a mis sempais como a mi compañera, lo sé porque la chica de coleta salida es de segundo y la pelicorta es de mi mismo curso, primero, pero de grupo diferente.

-Seguro, esto…

-Lo sentimos no nos presentamos- Se disculpó la pelinegra- Mi nombre es Yazawa Nico y ellas son Kousaka Honoka y Hoshizora Rin

-Mucho gusto… ¿Nico-san?- Comienzo aceptando los saludos de mis interlocutoras más bien mis nuevas amigas comenzando por Nico-san hasta Rin-san aunque también utilizan el San para referirse a mí, en menos de nada la campaña de clases comienza a sonar a lo cual ambas decidimos entrar rápido al plantel.

En menos de nada las tres jóvenes volvían a sus salones mientras tanto Rin la pelicorta se despidió de mí no sin antes agradecer por el favor de la carta

-Gracias, Annie-san, por favor entrégasela a Candy-san tan pronto como puedas- En menos de nada Rin entra a su salón mientras voy al mío donde aprovecho para abrir un poco ese sobre pero pensándolo muy bien puedo saber más o menos suponer que es esto, como siempre una carta de agradecimiento o a veces una de esas absurdas cartas donde le expresan sus sentimientos, bastante distinto para ser de Japón.

No la culpo de su repentina popularidad en estos lares, Candy es una persona digna, con un fuerte sentido del honor y un gran concepto de la justicia. Es por eso que no es una sorpresa que todas las estudiantes la vean con admiración, lo sé y lo entiendo ya que estuve siempre a su lado, aunque la conocí del todo cuando éramos niñas pero ignoré el cómo había madurado como crecido, sea en apariencia como en persona.

Abro el salón mientras la veo ahí hablando con varias muchachas del mismo curso las cuales sonríen al verme de hecho se inclinan ante mí como si me demostraran respeto a lo cual se van de manera algo obediente a sus puestos mientras me acerco hacia mi querida amiga la cual está sentada, me siento como siempre a su izquierda.

-Annie- Me saluda como siempre con una sonrisa- No pensé que te veía tan pronto

-Lo siento, lamento el retraso- Le sonrió y en menos de nada me siento a su lado, como siempre hablando y estando como las viejas que somos mientras llega la maestra, nos paramos como es de costumbre y nos sentamos para dar comienzo con las clases.

(…)

Después de un arduo día de clases finalmente recogemos nuestras cosas, son las seis de la tarde y en menos de nada todas las alumnas se van a sus casas exceptuando a Candy y a mí, ambas decidimos alistarnos aunque no debemos hacerlo sin antes hablar de algo

-Espera, ¿Sabes dónde están Yukiho y Arisa?- De hecho las dos mencionadas son unas amiga de nuestro curso como de nuestra edad, ellas como tal son hermanas de Kousaka de segundo año y líder de ese grupo idol como de Ayase de tercero, sus hermanas menores respectivamente

-Yukiho dijo que necesitaba irse a casa con Honoka a ayudar en la tienda y Arisa se fue al apartamento donde vive con Eli

-Ya veo- Veo el reloj en cualquier momento llegará la noche- Supongo que ahora mismo es el fin de clases

-Sí, así es- Se pone su maleta sobre su hombro- Entonces, ¿Podemos irnos a casa?

-Seguro…- L e respondo y le acepto, de hecho entre ambas arrendamos un pequeño apartamento que compramos en una calle a unas cuadras cerca de la escuela con una pequeña vista de la urbe de Akihabara como de su gente, la llamada capital otaku.

Pensé que iba a caminar sola pero de alguna manera extraña siempre ella está a mi lado, y claro estoy dispuesta a hacerlo aunque fuera por siempre pero… A veces su popularidad me causa algo de celos pero nunca a llegar a lastima a otras personas aunque aun así tengo que ser sincera con ella ante lo cual le muestro la carta que dejaron Nico-san como las demás.

-Em… Candy… Ten- En menos de nada le muestro la carta mientras tanto se quedó muda por unos segundos aunque por su reacción parecía que había visto esa carta más bien no era la primera vez que le hacían un tributo

-¿Esto es?

-Alguien del club de school idols me pidió que te dieran esto, eso es todo

-Oh, ¿Sólo eso?- Queda muy asombrada- Estaba casi segura de que era tuya

-¡…!- En menos de nada me sonrojo, como dije antes no me considero una fan o una manager pero a veces cuando estoy con Candy siento que mi corazón late como si se calentara algo en interior, no la culpo, ella tiene cualidades hasta podría decir que ella es mucho mejor mujer que yo

-¿Podría ser que Annie escribió esta carta y me mintió para limpiarse las manos?- Comienza a burlarse a lo cual de pronto me pongo roja y le grito

-¿Qué? ¡Eso no es lo que tú crees!- Empieza a reírse sutilmente de mí apuntando a mi mejilla, estoy colorada a lo cual le reclamo con un bufido

-No te burles de mí, por favor

-Lo siento, lo siento- Suspiro ligueramente mientras acepto esa cálida sonrisa y esa agradable sensación cuando estoy con la persona que amo desde mi corazón

-Bien, debo aceptar la caja- Extiende las manos para recibir el sobre de Nico-san y sus amigas- Gracias por hacer esto, Annie

-No hay problema- En menos de nada guarda la carta en su maleta y reanudamos nuestro camino a nuestro apartamento… Bueno, solo apartamento que compartimos como amigas, simples mejores amigas

-¿Es la carta de alguna de mis "Fans?... O podría ser algo como… ¿Una carta de amor?- Mira al cielo arriba mientras pone sus brazos sobre la cabeza, esa actitud de alguien muy despreocupada, el cielo por ahora está en morado pero no tardará en hacerse de noche de hecho en menos de nada ya que posiblemente serían las siete

-Nah, estoy segura de que no es ninguna- A pesar de ser una especie de sensación entre las estudiantes de Otonokizaka siempre está inconforme con eso aparte de que la agobia un poco, lo digo porque al menos comenzó a hacer amistades con pocas personas como Honoka y Nico.

-Sabes Candy- Le sonrío de manera picara- Supongo que comenzarás a salir con alguien uno de estos días- Sí.. Uno de estos días… Sacrificar es bueno pero duele. Es como una forma de aceptar la realidad pero supongo que así será, siento como si la alegría que tengo a estar a su lado se esfuma como polvo y desaparece, la tristeza como la desilusión embargan mi corazón

-Y cuando eso pasé, entonces…- Siento como si hoy fuese la última vez que veo esos verdes que me hacen sentir viva y esas pecas en su nariz que trazan un camino a la felicidad- Entonces ya no podrás caminar de ida y regreso conmigo

Decido alejarme mientras la dejo a su suerte, pensándolo muy bien nunca debí decir eso

-Siempre, tan pronto como pienso sobre eso me siento muy solitaria- Me volteó hacia ella y le sonrió con toda falsedad- Perdón, olvida lo que dije- Una vez más doy la espalda pero

-Annie…

De pronto aferra como aprieta mi mano como si ese tacto fuerte tuviera que aclararme que al menos, quizás de algún modo o no lo nuestro perdurará, Candy como siempre me sonríe como ella sabe hacerlo, como siempre dispuesta a darlo todo por el bienestar de los demás

-Por favor, no digas cosas que suenan tan solitarias- Esos verdes que iluminan como los bosques, como la vida misma en la tierra… Una vez más hacen que recupere esa alegría que borré hace instantes… Sus manos se unen con las mía reafirmando ese vinculo que nos mantiene conectadas

-Escucha Annie, estás a mi lado justo ahora. No podemos estar seguras de lo que nos depara el futuro, pero estoy segura de que estaremos juntas, independientemente de si esté o no saliendo- Sonríe con todos sus dientes mientras me guiña el ojo derecho- ¿No te sientes igual, Annie?

En verdad no me atreví a decirlo ni a hacerlo… Cada vez que la veo tan alegre como feliz como siempre, alegre y pura como nunca, nunca me atrevo a mirarla a sus ojos esmeralda ni siquiera con una sonrisa, sólo me limito a responder

-Sí… Tienes razón…

-¿Ves? No soy tan cruel como para distanciarme de ti por algo como eso

Una vez más como siempre estoy siguiendo su camino, más bien nuestro camino a nuestra casa… Cuando se trata de superar obstáculos como problemas que se avecinan sin piedad, Candy es del tipo de persona que logra lo que se propone cuando se esfuerza al máximo.

Sin duda alguna en el futuro será mucho más hermosa de lo que es ahora hasta una mejor mujer, y cuando ese momento llegue…

¿Quién caminará junto a esos ojos verdes en reemplazo de mí?


End file.
